Veggie Daddy
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: Goten's first word. To Whom? You'll see.


**Veggie Daddy**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! I wish I could. T.T  
**

**A/N: For all of those who are reading 'Emotions', don't fear! I am currently coming up with Chapter four! I've just been dealing with school! X.x For now enjoy the short, sweet fanfic of 'Veggie Daddy!'**

**--**

Bulma watched Chichi as she lowered baby Goten into the playpen with her two-year-old son, Trunks.

"Chi! He's a splitting image of Goku!" She said in shock when the baby boy had looked up at her with a clueless gaze in his eyes. He was awfully adorable for his age, Bulma tried her hardest not to pick him up, and squeeze the boy with hugs and kisses. Chi-chi has been struggling still with Goku's death, but she had been picking up the pieces.

Gohan watched his little brother with Trunks, smiling widely. Now twelve years old, Gohan was a big brother to him. Always watching over him, and making sure that he won't hurt himself. Amazingly, he knew how to walk already!

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta? I was hoping I could train with him." Gohan said, almost nervous he mentioned Vegeta since it seemed Bulma and Vegeta hadn't been on good terms for the past few days.

"I have no clue." Bulma said flatly, looking at Gohan in utter curiosity. "I doubt he wants to train right now. We kind of got into an argument this morning, and I was pretty harsh to him." She sighed softly, and chewed her bottom lip. "I really do wish we could get along for at least a day. Ever since the Cell games ended, he hasn't been himself. He's been sulking around the house, and he doesn't bother to eat with us anymore. This morning I was fed up with it, and I started to scream at him. All I remember after, he didn't say one more word to me, and left." Bulma shrunk back into the chair, and sighed heavily.

"Oh Vegeta…" She whispered, and rubbed her temples lightly. Chi-chi went to Bulma's side, and pulled her up from the chair.

"Oh Bulma, don't worry. We're all like that now, I'm sure he'll be his old, regular grouchy self. How about we have the day to ourselves? Hm? Shopping sounds nice, right? We haven't went out in a long time."

Bulma nodded slowly, and smiled. "Sure."

Gohan smiled when his mother was calming Bulma with her own good nature. She may seem mean to others, but she did care. She had her own ways of showing it.

"Well, then, I'll just-"

"Wait a second, Gohan." Bulma interrupted and grinned. Gohan turned, and looked at her curiously. "Well, we need muscle when we go shopping. Since we can't carry the bags all by ourselves..." Bulma said softly, making Gohan jump back.

"I'm not going!"

"Please?" Bulma pleaded, and looked at Chi-chi as his mother pouted with Bulma.

The unfortunate thing, Gohan has a weakness. He can never say 'no'. He sighed, and lowered his head. "Okay."

Bulma and Chi-chi grabbed his arms, and dragged him to the front door until they both looked at the playpen.

"The kids."

"Who is going to watch them?"

"I will."

They both turn to the voice in the back of the room. Vegeta stood in the back of the room. His onyx globes fixed onto the three, but his face showed no emotion whatsoever. It was like he never healed from the Cell Games. Goku's death had left everyone scarred, even the strong Prince himself. Bulma smiled when she saw him, and moved over to the very calm Prince. Vegeta watched her, not even moving when she finally stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, for what I said Vegeta."

"…"

Bulma lowered her head, until she felt his strong arms wrap around her slowly. She closed her eyes in happiness, and kissed him gently. The moment was very relaxing and so real until a stuff toy hit the Prince's forehead. He flinched and looked up to see his son giggling. He reminded himself that his son is in the stage of throwing objects to entertain himself, especially at him. Bulma moved out of his arms, and blew a kiss to Vegeta. "You know the routine."

"Hn."

"I love you too." She rolled her eyes, and left with the Son family, leaving Goten and her son in Vegeta's hands.

Vegeta sat, watching the playpen in interest when he realized the other child in the pen was Kakarot's child. The child had an uncanny resemblance to that fool, which placed questions into his mind. He stood up from the couch, and reached into the pen. He lifted the kid from the mat, and looked over him. No tail. He lifted a brow, and wondered if that harpy had pulled his tail clean off him for good. He blinked when the boy stared back at him, with the most stupid look on his face.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, and watched the boy grip his tiny hands onto his hair. Vegeta twitched, and growled.

"Let go."

"Ba!"

"…Let go."

"Ba ba ba!" Goten blew a raspberry at the Prince, and clapped his hands, which forced him to fall into the Prince's lap. Vegeta's eye twitched when the boy did it directly at his face. He felt like he was going to scream for that moment. But he watched his son attempt to crawl over the playpen. Vegeta held his hand out so that his young son's bottom would plop into the palm of his hand. He placed the two Demi-Saiya-jins in his lap, and looked at them both. They both stared up at him, giggling loudly since they were both happy they had attention from him.

"Hm."

"Dada!"

"…" Vegeta looked at them closely, and twitched. "Who said it first."

"Dada!" He noticed the raven hair boy screaming it, and gripping onto Vegeta's yellow short collar. He continued to repeat 'Dada' until Trunks' started up with him. Vegeta stared at the boy, than at his son. He relaxed after a while and sighed.

"Fine." He said finally, which ceased the boys' repetitive screaming. "I'm your daddy."

He looked at both of them, and couldn't help but smile. He pulled them both into a gentle hug, and cradled his son and his own enemy's son into his arms. He held them until they fell asleep in his arms, and he rested along with them.

Bulma, Chi-chi, and Gohan returned home after the all day running around the stores. Bulma shushed the two and pointed to her sleeping husband on the couch. Gohan smiled, and so did Chi-chi even though she felt afraid at that moment when she saw Vegeta holding her son.

The Prince was still asleep but the little tikes managed to get out of his arms, and play a game of 'baby signs' in which they both were throwing 'peace signs' and making animal figures in the sun's light shade. Bulma smiled, and took her son into his arms, and Chi-chi did the same with Goten. Goten struggled for that moment.

"Dada!"

Bulma and Chi-chi paused, and stared at each other when Goten had uttered that word. "Goten…?" Chi-chi looked at her son, Gohan innocently, and Gohan shrugged, equally surprised at what his kid brother is calling Vegeta.

"Dada!" Goten repeated himself, awaking the sleeping Prince whom was surrounded with stares.

"What?" he snapped, which made the trip back off of him.

"Nothing." Bulma chimed, and whisked her son into the kitchen with her. Chi-chi quickly followed suit. Vegeta watched the women fled from his sight, and looked at Gohan who stood still near the doorframe.

"Gohan."

"Hn?" Gohan turned to Vegeta, and cocked his head when Vegeta had a calm look in his eyes. "Yes?"

"You wanted to train, is that correct?"

"Erm, Yes, Vegeta." Gohan said nervously, and nodded. He never liked it when Vegeta was all of a sudden strangely calm after he seemed to be tensed.

"Let's go. Behind the house. No ki blasts, Bulma will have my head if we destroy the garden."

"Yes, sir."

"And…"

Gohan looked at Vegeta for the moment, and smiled a little. "Yes?"

"You may call my your…" He flinched for the moment, and stood up from the couch. "Uncle. But not in public."

This surprised Gohan, Vegeta was turning into a kind-hearted man. "Not in public?" He teased, and laughed, sprinting to the backyard before Vegeta could protest.

Vegeta stood for the moment, and looked up at the ceiling. "Kakarot. You owe me one."

--

**A/N: Not to shabby? A little sappy, yes, but come on! Vegeta was a bit OCC, but we need to pull strings in order for our favorite Prince to work in our stories. xD Ja ne. **


End file.
